


VALENTINE ON PARADE

by Houndmancometh



Category: COUPLE - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 2





	VALENTINE ON PARADE

VALENTINE ON PARADE

Smooth talk  
Smooch kiss  
Romance of silk  
Music within the hearts of tone  
The idea of love about to be full blown  
No need for candy sweets  
Being together is our tweets of delight  
Eating by Candle Light  
Eye glazing into one another  
Our love is cherished like no other  
Our love our own story  
We are Valentine in our glory  
Our hands holding together  
Love is truly in the air  
Our love is sustaining in care  
Elegance of the rose  
Embracing lovers suppose  
The fragrance that takes our love into essence  
We were descended together  
Click clack of our Wine Glasses  
Every sip from the heart of devoted love  
Our love spreads through the skies like flying Doves  
Embrace me now into continuous  
So on this Valentine’s Day  
I blow kisses heading your way  
We have our own enchanted love  
You are my Queen and I am your king  
It’s sparkle of elegance  
Love you more and more  
Our kisses are the ever after  
Valentine’s Day is every day being our daily chapter


End file.
